


穷途末路

by blqj



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blqj/pseuds/blqj
Summary: 3D+V没啥内容
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 3





	穷途末路

**Author's Note:**

> *捏造一大堆  
> *觉得狗屁不通很正常因为我也不知道这是啥

但丁在一阵剧烈的摇晃下惊醒。两滴雨珠似乎看准了这一刻，在他睁眼的一瞬间一齐撞在眼球上。他惊叫一声，立即翻了个身，双手紧捂着又疼又酸的眼睛。

“喂，别睡了，”那个将他晃醒的人强行把他翻了回来，“妈妈让我们六点前回家吃饭。”

但丁再次睁开眼。明明刚才滴进去的是水，他却觉得眼睛无比干涩。维吉尔的脸就在正上方。他跪坐在但丁身边，前倾的上半身正好挡下了一部分雨。但丁呆呆地看了一会，直到逐渐增大的雨势将兄长引以为豪的背头修整得面目全非，才忍不住大笑起来。

欢笑的代价是直击额头的一刀。两人切磋用的木剑像变魔法似的出现在维吉尔的右手里。但丁伸长手臂，想去抓自己的剑，它却插在远处的草丛里。在他四处摸索时，维吉尔的剑尖已经抵住了他的喉咙。

维吉尔一挑剑，但丁就只能被迫抬起脸。雨毫不留情地打在他的脸上，这次不只是眼睛，连鼻孔和嘴都没能幸免。他的额头传来阵阵刺痛，大概是维吉尔先前的一击磨破了那里的皮肤。

“你怎么知道现在是几点？”但丁呲牙咧嘴地说。他本是打算笑的，因为只有笑才能消解他败在兄长手里的不爽。

“我带了表。”维吉尔面无表情地答道，语气很不耐烦。为了证明自己所言属实，他把左手伸进湿透的上衣，居然真的掏出一只怀表。

但丁睁大眼，假装在看表上的数字，实际上是在等维吉尔放松的那一刻。于是，当下巴上的压迫感略微减弱时，他迅速抓住了维吉尔的左手，把他拉倒在地。那只可怜的怀表落在草地上，底部的铁链陷进了泥泞中。

他们换了个位置。这次轮到维吉尔被但丁压在身下了。维吉尔果断松开了木剑，和但丁扭打成一团。两个小男孩在草地上滚了好几圈，直到但丁的衬衫几乎变得和维吉尔的上衣一个颜色——既然最后都要挨骂，不如大闹一番，全身裹满泥巴再回家。

维吉尔依旧没能取回主动权，只能狠狠瞪着正在俯视他的但丁。他的发型已经完全塌了，长及嘴角的白发软趴趴地垂在地上。只有在睡觉和下雨的时候，但丁才会有他们是双胞胎的实感——他看维吉尔，就像在看镜中的自己。

“我说，”他又咧开嘴，在维吉尔的眼睛里看见了一个比先前更加狰狞的笑，“我们再来一局吧？这次不用武器。”

维吉尔的嘴角也上扬了。正当他要答应时，一滴暗红色的雨落在了他的嘴角上。它比普通的雨水要粘稠得多，过了一会才缓缓往下流。紧接着，第二、第三滴也落了下来，染红了维吉尔的下巴。他舔了舔嘴唇，就立即皱起眉来。

“但丁，你流鼻血了。”

“什么嘛，真扫兴！”

直到刚才都围绕着两人的，如闪电般噼啪作响的斗志顿时消失了。但丁郁闷地抹着不争气的鼻子，把血擦得满脸都是。几滴血掉在他的衬衫上，都被黑不溜秋的泥巴抹去了证据。维吉尔捡回了他们的木剑，将其中一把递给了但丁。在看清但丁脸上的惨状时，他无奈地叹了口气，不过没说什么。

远处传来沉闷的雷声。灰黑的乌云遮掩了夕阳，预示着风暴的来临。他们不约而同地转身，望向笼罩在雨中的家。

穷途末路  
*标题来自椿屋四重奏-成れの果て

1.  
每到下雨天，他掌心上的伤疤就会隐隐作痛。

“挺实用的，”蕾蒂一开始还这么嘲讽他，“天气预报员。”但是，当月历翻了好几页，住宅区里的瓦砾堆变成了施工棚，而被遗忘的那部分废墟也冒出了杂草和野花时，那条几乎和他的掌纹重合、比周围的皮肤稍微苍白一些的伤疤变成了唯一止步于过去的东西，从头到尾都只会提醒他下雨了。他不明白为何自己的恶魔之血洗去了身上的大伤小伤新伤旧伤，却惟独留下这条伤疤。于是，蕾蒂过了一段时间又说：“也许你哥不想你忘了他。”

那时，但丁的右手抓着一把小刀。他准备把这道碍事的伤疤挖掉——恶魔之力应该不会智能到连疤带肉一起复原。他的左手实在是太痒了。它从皮肤底下隐隐传来，即使抓挠也无法缓解半分，反而像挠错了位置。接着，他的伤疤会开始一跳一跳地疼，仿佛它有自己的意识，知道他把注意力集中在左手上。事务所的墙壁模糊了窗外的雨声。下得还挺大。

听到蕾蒂的话，但丁冷笑一声，却没有否认。对他而言，这道伤疤更像一种诅咒。比起在塔中短暂的再会时间，他们有更多、更愉快的儿时回忆，但是掌心的疼痛只能让他想起那个通往魔界的无底深渊。拒绝他伸出去的援手时，维吉尔的脸上只有决绝。他肯定没想过这个选择除了能让他抱着尊严回到父亲的故乡，还能给亲弟弟留下一道永远不会消失的疤。真是一石二鸟啊，但丁讽刺地想。

他放下小刀，无意识地摸了几下那道微微凸起的长痕。尽管瘙痒感还在，那种把左手挖出个洞的冲动意外地消失了。

他和蕾蒂刚好都没有工作。特米尼格的漏网之鱼都被他们消灭得差不多了，以至于最近见到的恶魔都是新面孔。见但丁的血腥表演临场取消，蕾蒂转过身，用雨景消磨时间。但丁也望向窗外。被窗框圈起的区域灰茫茫一片，雨更是将本就阴沉的景色搅得像洗笔桶里的污水，既难看又无趣。即便如此，他们还是默默地看着同一个方向，直到天色转晴。

那天晚上，他梦到自己坐在吧台旁，同桌的都是五官模糊的佣兵。他的位置十分微妙，是吧台左数第二个。酒吧里挤满了人，他左侧的位置却一直空着，像是特意预留给什么人的。

他不知道那些佣兵是谁；也许是他以前共事过的伙伴，也有可能是在任务中被他杀死的敌人。 他们的谈笑声和他们的面容一样模糊，仿佛每个人的喉咙里都塞着一台信号不好的收音机，直到他们突然提到了他。这不稀奇，因为他非人的自愈能力和战斗能力往往使他沦为众人酒余茶后的谈资，即使他从来不参与这些对话。

这次的话题是前者。佣兵们感叹着这种能力是多么值得羡慕时，有个人说：“我一直好奇他为什么会是这种体质。是天生的，还是和恶魔签订了契约？”

但丁心血来潮地插嘴：“我爸其实是恶魔。”

佣兵们安静了。随后，笑声填满了整个酒吧；没有人相信他。坐在他右侧的人一把揽过他的肩，醉醺醺地说：“你这样的人最适合当佣兵了……生命力比蟑螂还顽强，还没有家人……也就是没有后顾之忧的意思啦。”

“也许吧。”但丁敷衍道。他反感地推开对方的手，把自己的座椅朝左边挪了挪，和空座位挤在一起。佣兵们的对话重新变成了杂音。

但丁明白，那个人只是喝醉了而已，语气没有恶意。实际上，确实有人在现实中对他说过一模一样的话。他早就忘了那人的名字和长相，只记得在烟雾缭绕的地下酒吧里，这句话像一个被无意中扔下的烟头，缓缓地点燃了一根深埋心中的，连他到那天为止都不知道存在的一根引线。他再也没有见过对方；那个羡慕无家可归的恶魔之子的人似乎死在了不久后的一次任务里。

嘎吱、嘎吱。凳腿摩擦木地板的声音淹没在嘈杂的人声中，也不那么刺耳了。但丁扭过头，正好看见迟来的最后一位客人爬上凳子的样子。他和右侧的佣兵们一样，脑袋和身上都蒙着一层黑色的雾，只有扒在座面上的手和踩在地上的皮鞋清晰可见。它们的大小以及来者需要攀爬才能坐上凳子的特征都提醒但丁，这个人不应该出现在这种场所。但是，在他观察的时候，这个小孩已经稳稳地坐好了。一只没有长开的手伸出黑雾，扯了扯但丁的袖子。

“为什么不告诉他们？”小孩问。那是个男孩的声音，遥远得令但丁想起他小时候在花园里玩，维吉尔从阁楼的窗户探出头来喊他时的声音。

“什么？”但丁故意反问。

“告诉他们你有家人。”男孩答道。

黑雾随着他的最后一个音节消散了。首先出现在但丁的视野里的，是八岁的维吉尔清澈如水的眼睛。但丁无法和这双眼睛对视。他试图低头，却发现整具身体都被一种无形的力量束缚着，连眼皮都没法眨。

维吉尔望着但丁，接着说：“我是你的家人。”

“是啊，”但丁机械地回答，“可是你已经不在了。”

维吉尔主动撇开了视线，沉默不语地看向空无一物的台面。但丁又能动了。维吉尔消沉的背影让他内疚，只可惜他说的都是事实。不如说，这个结果正是维吉尔本人造成的。为什么他会做这样的梦？

佣兵们的谈话声消失了。不知何时，酒吧里只剩下他们两人，和戛然而止的酒宴的气味。维吉尔再也没有开过口，也许是因为但丁的脑子编不出更荒诞的台词了。

“你不该来这种地方。”但丁拍了拍维吉尔的背，轻声说道。他担心对方的衬衫吸了周围的酒气，会变得很难闻。然后他醒了。

2.  
但丁经常庆幸自己是个右撇子，尤其是在有工作的雨天。如果场上只有一些杂鱼，他只靠右手的叛逆就能将它们一个个削成红魂粉；就算那天运气不好，他用左手的黑檀木补几颗子弹也基本上能解决。

今天的运气糟透了。但丁把黏在额头上的刘海拨到头顶，朝前摆好了架势。龟裂的马路上冒出一股紫雾，随后一只巨大的镰刀像车轮般朝他滚来。他挡下这乏味的一招，转身面对在背后现身的地狱先锋。

用又疼又痒的左手战斗堪比酷刑。但丁换上贝奥武夫，在挥拳的时候只想把左手的皮肤和骨头都抠下来。当他意识到自己的动作比平时破绽更多时，地狱先锋的镰刀已经斩断了他三分之二的腰。蕾蒂正好赶来，用钩爪吸引了恶魔的注意力。

但丁躺在地上，把掉出来的内脏胡乱塞回越来越小的伤口。他还没来得及体会被腰斩的滋味，它就变成了不清不楚的回忆。到头来，他的身体允许他感受的，只有雨水的冰冷和伤疤的疼痛。

蕾蒂大步朝他走来，看样子解决了那只地狱先锋。一看到他，她的表情顿时变得十分古怪，让他不由得低头确认自己是不是有段肠子还挂在外面。当他确定自己的肚子没有异常，而再次抬起头时，他的临时搭挡已经朝他伸出了手。

“你和你哥哥真的挺像的。”她保持着那种表情说道。

但丁愣了一下，才想起他把刘海拨上去了。

“废话，”他边说边抓住她的手，毫不客气地以其为支点站了起来，“我们是双胞胎。”

蕾蒂松开手，抖了抖发红的雨水。她指向特米尼格的废墟，说：“那边还有。”

“饶了我吧。”但丁把左手塞进外套口袋里。那里面也湿透了。

他们兵分两路，打算从两个方向解决剩下的恶魔。但丁经过一条挤满店铺的废弃街道。它曾经热闹过，在灾难来临后又因为经济原因无人问津，连一辆推土机都没有光顾过。这也导致它满地砖石，而它们本就难走的表面上又爬满了滑溜溜的苔藓。不得已之下，但丁只能跳着前进。经过服装店的残骸时，他在镜子的碎片里看见了自己露着额头的滑稽样。他停下脚步，往额头上随便盖了些头发，才匆匆离去。

塔的废墟附近确实聚集了不少恶魔，都是傲慢、愤怒一类的小喽啰。他轻松迎战，直到最后一只傲慢拖着生锈的镰刀向他冲来。镰刀在水泊中刮起一道长长的水花，却在触及目标前和主人一起四分五裂。但丁把红魂石踩碎在水里，突然有种它们不会再卷土重来的预感；那座塔留下的恶魔都变成了这幅模样。他一边朝蕾蒂负责的方向走去，一边想：这里的废墟总有一天会消失，变成崭新的楼房和街道。到了那时，没准他的左手也不会再疼了。

忽然，他在一块倒塌的墙壁后面看见了一个几周前不存在的东西。那是一个黑不溜秋的洞，像一口井一样，垂直伸到地底。他鬼使神差地走了过去，直到半只脚伸出边缘才停下。一颗小石头顺势滚了下去，连触底的声音都没有传来。

他从湿哒哒的口袋里伸出左手。露出手套的指腹泡了水，全都皱巴巴的。冰冷的帆布紧紧黏在伤疤上。疼痛和雨一起往下渗，深深地扎进他的血、他的骨髓。

“喂，”他在洞口蹲下，故意让重心一点点往前倾，“你的另一边是哪里？”

地洞吞噬了他的问话，用黑暗无声地回答了他。这不是他想要的答案。于是他站起身，一脚踢倒了附近的破墙，把洞口严严实实地盖住了。蕾蒂的声音也正好从他身后传来：

“你在干什么？”

但丁把左手塞回口袋，说：“没什么。”

蕾蒂狐疑地瞥了他一眼，却只收获一个半真半假的笑脸。她把卡琳娜·安抗在肩上，头也不回地朝事务所的方向走去。但丁迅速地和她并肩，说：“我觉得这一带应该暂时不会有恶魔了。”

“真巧，我也这么想。”她望着前方说。她那总是朝外翘的发梢在雨中无精打采地耷拉着，给她没有表情的脸增添了几分惆怅。但丁能理解她的心情。

3.  
“喂，别睡了，”但丁边晃维吉尔的肩膀边说，“再不回去妈妈会不高兴的。”

他的兄长没有醒。即使压在手臂上的脑袋像风暴中的帆船一样剧烈地晃动着，维吉尔也没有醒来。但丁很快就放弃了，无聊地扫视着堆叠在长桌上的书本。他跑了好远才来到图书馆，没想到哥哥居然趴在桌上打瞌睡。等维吉尔醒了，他一定要好好笑话他一番……

维吉尔轻轻挪了一下手臂，露出被垫在底下的书的一角。但丁突然起了好奇心，小心翼翼地抽走了那本书。维吉尔依旧熟睡着，肩膀随缓慢的呼吸节奏微弱地上下起伏。等了一会，但丁谨慎地瞄了维吉尔最后一眼，才把视线转移到泛黄的书页上。

顶端的章节名告诉他，这章书是教导读者如何变强的。就在他以为维吉尔背着他偷学父亲没教过的武技时，他看见了一句不久前被钢笔画上下划线的话：

恶魔若要获得力量，应当不择手段，即使牺牲至亲至爱之人也合情合理……

“你在干什么？”

但丁浑身一颤，险些把手里的书抛出去。维吉尔悄无声息地醒了，正冷冷地看着他。慌乱下，他猛地合上书，理直气壮地说：“我只是好奇是什么书能无聊到连你看了都会睡着……没想到它真的很无聊！”

维吉尔从椅子上起身，朝但丁伸出手：“还给我。”

“为什么？你总是不让我看你的书……我又不会把它抢走！让我再看一下又不会少块肉……”

“还给我！”维吉尔吼道。

但丁愣住了，因为他的兄长第一次用这么慌张的语气和他说话。维吉尔上一次用相似的语气说同样的话，还是在但丁偶然翻到他模仿布莱克的风格创作的诗的时候。等这一闪而过的回忆离开时，维吉尔已经把书夺走了。他后退几步，把那本比伊娃做的煎饼还小的书紧紧搂在怀中，像在守着什么秘密。

“我需要它，”维吉尔小声却坚定地说，“你不会懂的。”

“什么意思？”但丁忍不下去了，“你不说我怎么知道？”

“我要去救妈妈。”

“妈妈？她不是在家等我们——”

一阵强风刮来，吹得图书馆里的书柜咣当作响。维吉尔的头发本就睡得有些不整齐，这下更是直接散开，垂在额前和耳畔。他的目光穿过乱糟糟的刘海，笔直地刺向但丁。这目光令但丁感到十分陌生，仿佛照镜子的时候闹了鬼，看见了和自己长得一模一样的另一个人。他混乱的大脑立即开起了小差，将一部分听力分给了书本掉下书架的声音。听上去已经有不少书躺在地上了。他得去找那个留着奇怪胡子的馆长——

馆长从一开始就不在。从家到图书馆的这段漫长的路程里，他一个人也没有遇到。伊娃真的在家里等他们回来吗？他对此也只有模糊的印象。只有维吉尔的表情、声音，甚至是触感都鲜明地刻在他的记忆里，仿佛这个世界上只剩下他们两个了。这并非不可能的事，因为在梦里一切都是合理的。

这阵风太大了。它吹垮了周围的书架，就连构成图书馆的砖石都像树叶一样离开了地基。建筑变成废墟后，但丁的视野变得开阔了。室外已是黑夜，而那阵风十分贴心地吹毁了路上所有的树木，让位于尽头的、冲天的火光成为这幅地狱景象的主角。

他们的家屹立在火海中。当风暴来袭，它一动不动地挡下雨和闪电；当灾难降临，它也只能默默忍受火舌的蚕食，作为一座散发着焦糊味的空壳留在世间。而人类比他们建造的栖息处要脆弱得多，除了和家具的余烬混在一起的那点骨头碎片外，什么也不会剩下。

维吉尔也在凝视着同一个方向。他的脸上没有表情，情绪全部凝聚在眼睛里。但丁读不出维吉尔的想法，只是忽然觉得对方大概已经看过这画面千千万万遍了。

他们在原地站了一会，直到维吉尔突然望向但丁，目光前所未有的坚决。但丁终于明白那令他陌生的东西是什么了：那是杀意。所以，当阎魔刀凭空出现在维吉尔手中，而他毫不犹豫地拔刀，把闪着寒光的刀尖刺向但丁的心脏时，但丁没有动。他只是低头看着，像在看电影里的慢镜头。他想：如果是在梦里，被维吉尔杀一次又何妨？

阎魔刀不费吹灰之力地穿过了他的身体。没有飞溅的血，也没有体内突然多出一块金属的不适感。他的身体变成了半透明的幻影，而维吉尔已经没有在看他了。那充满杀意的视线和阎魔刀一起刺穿了一只骷髅恶魔。它和但丁的幻影站在同一个位置，握着长枪的手被钉得无法动弹，只能颤抖着发出无谓的嘎吱声。维吉尔拔出刀，干净利落地将它斩成两段。

更多的恶魔从四面八方涌了过来。维吉尔毫不犹豫地冲进敌群，和但丁的幻影擦肩而过。但丁转身想追上去，却发现他已经站在了一个漆黑狭小的地方。维吉尔、恶魔，和燃烧的房子都不见了；取而代之的是灼热得令人窒息的空气，和刺鼻难忍的焦糊味。

他蹲坐下来，透过衣柜门的缝隙瞥见了倒在血泊中的母亲。火不紧不慢地烧光了周围的家具，到了最后才像品尝甜点似的蹿上她的指尖。他不忍再看，把头埋在手臂上。这才是他本该在的地方。

但丁在一阵刺耳的警笛声里睁开了眼睛。他抬起头，第一个映入眼帘的是位于床对面的一个模糊的长方体。太阳还没有完全升起，昏暗的光线只照亮了衣柜靠窗的部分，把剩下的面遗忘在房间的黑暗中。柜门把手的阴影和斑驳的木纹扭曲地融成一团，像狰狞发黑的烧痕。

他没有继续起身，或是去看窗外的天气，因为左手掌心传来的疼痛已经说明了一切。在事务所外的街上，有人边跑边喊着起火了。消防车的警笛声萦绕在清晨的小雨中，不久便消失在火灾现场的方向。

他翻了个身，用被子盖住了耳朵。这个点起床对他来说太早了。

4.  
他有无数种方法把他拉上来。减缓时间、抓住阎魔刀、在最后的一次交锋中直接把对方打晕……他的梦将这些美妙的可能性一一列举出来，又在他醒来的那一刻将它们统统打碎。所以，当他又一次站在即将崩塌的塔顶时，他举剑捅穿了自己的胸口。

“你认输了吗？”维吉尔的声音从远处传来，“这不会让你觉醒更强的力量。”

“也就只有你会介意这种破事，”但丁咳嗽着说，“我只想醒过来。”

“那就先打倒我。”

但丁只好拔出叛逆，瞬移到维吉尔身边。现实世界里的他杀了无数恶魔，已经比塔顶决斗时强了很多，但是梦里的维吉尔依旧只会那时的招式，因为他连想象对方进步的机会都没有。于是，这场战斗再次以他的胜利而告终。接下来发生的事没有任何新意；直到周围的景物变成了单调的绿灰色，朝他的左手挥刀的维吉尔也僵直在半空中时，他才意识到今天拿的是时停剧本。

他拿出三节棍，连刀带人一起拉了上来。时间的流速没有变回原样，因为梦境从来不会告诉他这之后的事，就像童话故事总是在主角过上幸福生活后戛然而止一样。这个类比不太准确，因为他们的经历和童话天差地别，他也不认为把维吉尔救上来一定意味着万事大吉。在极为缓慢的时间里，他有足够的时间想象对方会做什么。如果他们留在这里，维吉尔可能会再次跳入魔界；如果他把维吉尔带到塔下，对方也许会在伤势恢复后逃走；更极端点，如果他把维吉尔锁在事务所里，对方也能找机会逃脱，而他们下次再会估计是在一座新的魔界之门前……总之，他不相信维吉尔会乖乖活在人间；他甚至不相信维吉尔想留在人间。这些年的分别已经在他们中间建起了一堵高墙。它燃烧着，燃烧着，像那场将他们分隔于家屋内外的大火一样。

因此，这种梦说白了只是他的一厢情愿。想看到故事的续集，他们还得解决很多杂七杂八的问题。那肯定是个麻烦且漫长的过程……只是他连这么做的机会都失去了。

但丁在维吉尔身边蹲下。他脱下左手的手套，看着被汗水濡湿，却没有一丝伤痕的皮肤。阎魔刀没来得及碰到它。他握了几下空气，只感到长期握枪造成的疲劳感。

他又看向躺在地上的维吉尔。对方的眼睛直勾勾地盯着上方，连他的头发都没有映入一根。

“我不理解你，”但丁对自己臆想出来的空壳说，“但是我常常想……万一还有机会……哪怕只有一次也好……”

世界恢复了原本的色彩。在梦醒的一刻，维吉尔似乎闭上了眼睛。


End file.
